Conventionally, there is known a mobile power supply vehicle in which a power generating unit equipped with an engine and a generator driven by the engine is detachably mounted in a loading space (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the mobile power supply vehicle, the power generating unit may be removed from the vehicle. There is known a sound insulation type generator configured to have a detachable generator main body and a control device that controls the voltage generated by the generator main body (see Patent Document 2, for example).
There is known an electric connection making box in which multiple ECUs (Electronic Control Units) for controlling various output devices may be detachably installed and power may be supplied to installed ECUs or stopped (see Patent Document 3, for example). The electric connection making box has a backup means that monitors communications with the connected ECUs among the multiple ECUs. The backup means backs up data stored in the connected ECUs when determining that power supply to the connected ECUs is now allowed, and then stops supplying power to the connected ECUs.
Conventionally, there is known an electric drive vehicle equipped with a battery that is usable for traveling. The electric drive vehicle may be a golf cart, a forklift, a construction machine or the like. A high degree of freedom of movement may be secured by designing the electric drive vehicle to use a battery to supply power to a driving drive source.